Certain carbohydrates and polyols are commonly used as sweeteners. Sucrose, glucose, and other many sweet mono-saccharides, di-saccharides, and other oligosaccharides are fully metabolized when consumed in food. Thus, for each natural carbohydrate sweetener the provision of sweetness correlates with the provision of calories in a rigidly fixed proportion. Excess sugar intake can post several health problems. Artificial sweeteners have been used for years to reduce dietary sugar content, but they are not ideal substitutes for sugar owing to their after taste, absence of energy provided by sugars and some health concerns. Sweetener polyols can offer a reduced calorie load and varying sweetness as compared to sweetener carbohydrates, however the cost of some sweetener polyols can be high. In such cases, a method to increase the sweetness of sweetener carbohydrates or sweetener polyols or reduce the amount of sweetener carbohydrates or sweetener polyols to achieve equivalent sweetness is desired. Another strategy emerging is focused on allosteric modulation of the sweet taste receptor by sweet taste enhancers. These molecules do not taste sweet, but can significantly potentiate the perception of the sweet taste of sucrose and other sweeteners selectively, however can be limited in both strength and selectivity. The present disclosure provides for the manipulation of the proportion between sweetener amount and calories so that a desired sweetness may correlate with lower calorie values. This is achieved through the presentation of the carbohydrate sweetener or polyol sweetener in the form of a composition belonging to a class of compositions described below. Differently put, the perception of sweetness of a sweetener carbohydrate or sweetener polyol is retained while reducing the caloric value thereof by virtue of it being provided in a composition as described hereinafter.